The right one?
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: Rocky sits at home and is totally depressed about the fact, that her boyfriend Daniel broke up with her. She was totally in love with him but he just dumped her. As she met Logan while a walk she is questioning herself if it was really her big love or maybe Logan still is? (Rogan!) My first One Shot! I hope you guys like it! :)


**Hay Guys! I'm new here and i wanted to try my luck at a Shake it up- Story! :) It's my first try and i hope you guys like it and i hope i'll get some reviews :) It's Rogan :) I like all couples but i thought i'll make a Rogan One Shot! :)**

**Summary:**

**Rocky sits at home and is totally depressed about the fact, that her boyfriend Daniel broke up with her. She was totally in love with him but he just dumped her. As she met Logan while a walk she is questioning herself if it was really her big love or maybe Logan still is?**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just at home, crying over my ex- boyfriend Daniel.

Daniel broke up with me yesterday and he already made out with an other girl today.

That really hurt. Why do i have to be together with such a jerk?

Normally i would be with Cece right now, eating ice- cream and watching chick- flicks, but she wasn't there.

She was at her dad's house for two weeks.

He's marrying again and she had to go to the wedding, there.

Poor Cece, she was crushed about the fact, that her parents didn't come together after all and now she also had to go to the wedding.

Well, but i was now alone here, and didn't know what to do.

I cried the whole day in my room and i just wanted to die , right now.

I really loved Daniel and he was just such an asshole after 6 months of relationship.

Ty was away with Tinka, on a date.

Yes you heard right, a date.

They're dating since two months and as Ty saw me like that, he actually wanted to call it off for me, but i told him to go.

Ty really wanted to impress Tinka and he did a lot for this date, so he had to go.

Well, but now i was completely alone and crushed.

My parents weren't even there.

Well, my dad would have given me a speech, about how stubborn i was to date so young and everything, so it was better that he wasn't there.

My mom would've probably helped me but she was on a trip with her work.

I was totally alone now at the apartment.

It was really hard to get over someone, when you have to think about him, all the time.

Just like as... Never mind.

Maybe i should just go for a walk.

I could clear my head.

I'm a smart person, i'll figure something out , to feel better.

I stood up, showered and changed and walked out of the apartment.

I just walked around and still thought about Daniel.

He was an asshole but i think , i still love him.

I didn't know what i should do now, with out him.

I really thought he was the right one.

I sat down on a bench and started to cry again.

This was just to much to take, especially alone.

I buried my head in my hands and cried silently to myself as suddenly a familiar voice asked me: ,,Rocky?''

**Logan's POV:**

I was just walking around a little bit, while thinking about what happened the last weeks.

My dad had a new girlfriend and i really don't like her.

Even Cece as step- sister and Georgia as my step- mom were better.

This woman really annoys me.

I was complaining to my dad the whole time, but he talked about how much he loved her and anything.

I don't want someone like this as my step- mom.

I hate her.

As i was still thinking i suddenly heard sobbing.

I looked around, to see a familiar figure on a bench , sobbing.

Wait... That was Rocky!

What is she doing here and why is she crying?

What happened?

She was normally so cheerfully and happy, but now she looks so hurt...

I walked up to her and asked her concerned: ,,Rocky?''

She looked shocked up to me.

,,Logan?'' , she asked, looking at me with her red, puffy eyes. ,,What are you doing here?''

,,Well, that is a bench, near by the park. Besides you're crying and i want to know what's wrong with you.'', i replied.

Well, i still cared about her and i actually still love her...

She's just to adorable to not, be in love with her.

She was perfect for me but i screwed it up.

Besides i found out, that she has a boyfriend.

I was still lost in thoughts as she suddenly said: ,,My boyfriend broke up with me...''

I looked shocked at her. How could someone broke up with her on purpose?

With the beautiful Raquel Blue?

I sat down to her and laid an arm around her.

,,Why the heck should he break up with you?'' , i asked confused.

Rocky let more tears fall and then replied: ,,I don't know, but he did and it broke me, Logan. I thought he was the right one.''

She cried only harder and i hugged her to comfort her.

She was really broken.

Such an asshole.

I'm going to kill this guy, when i see him.

Nobody could do that to my girl.

No, she isn't my girl but i wish she would be it.

I sighed and then told her: ,,Rocky this guy is stupid, if he broke up with someone like you.''

Rocky shook her head. ,,He isn't. Why should he love me? I'm nothing. I'm not good enough for everyone.'', she said.

I broke apart from her and said serious: ,,That's not true Rock! You're beautiful, smart, amazing and everything a boy could wish for.''

Rocky looked shocked at me and then asked: ,,Did you really mean that?''

I nodded and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then i leaned in. I didn't know why, normally i wouldn't do that but i couldn't help it.

I love her but she was hurt.

Well, but she leaned in, too and we met in the middle in a passionate, amazing kiss.

Fireworks, were exploding in my head and i wished, the moment would last forever.

As we broke apart after 28 seconds, she told me: ,,I'm pretty sure now, that he wasn't the right one. It isn't that bad that he broke up with me. You ARE the right one.''

I grinned wide and i could've screamed of joy, but instead of that, we just kissed again.


End file.
